Shadow vs King Dedede
Description Sonic vs Kirby!! They both are anti-heroes and can be strong at the same time but will Shadow's chaos abilities be enough to handle Dedede's strength?! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight It was a normal day in the city of Station Square especially for Shadow, who was with Rouge, as they were walking along the path having a chat until Rouge mentioned Sonic. "Sonic!" Sonic, was his arch-rival but Shadow always thought that the rivalry between him and the blue hedgehog would never end. However, as they were gonna cross the road, an person scared the heck out of them. He had a hammer and he looked different, he was King Dedede. "Who are you?!" Shadow asked wanting an answer to why he just did that. Instead of replying, King Dedede hit Shadow with his hammer crashing him into a restaurant wall. "So you want to fight, well, you are so wrong". Shadow got back up and ran at King Dedede and kicked him in the face. HERE WE GO! King Dedede got out his hammer and hit Shadow with it many times. Shadow felt the pain, but used Shadow Heal to heal and he was ready again to fight firing 5 spears of chaos energy at him and then did a Homing Attack. King Dedede, however, ran at Shadow and used his hammer to hit him up in the air and then jumped up and hardly hit him back down to the ground. Shadow got back up and used Chaos Control to freeze time and did flurry of punches and kicks with King Dedede having no idea of where he was. He did grab his legs in the end and threw him but Shadow did well enough to get back to his composure. Dedede got out his hammer again and spinned it around and around and then threw it into where Shadow was, but with Chaos Control, he did not get anywhere near it. Dedede, then used his Air Bullets and puffed Shadow up in a mouthful damaging him a lot and then got out his hammer and hit him in the chest with it and then went over to his back and hit him very hard with it, making Shadow unaware of what was going on and crashing him into a small building near the parking lot. It did not get any better for Shadow and he was in trouble now so he only had one option: yes, the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Dedede stopped for a sec to see what was going on and he couldn't imagine it. Shadow couldn't help himself ... but smirk at this "I'M ABOUT TO TEACH YOU THE DEFINITION OF ULIMATE LIFEFORM!!" Shadow had turned into his super form and all Dedede did was stare at him with his mouth widely. This gave Shadow a opportunity to break through and he did it by punching him in the face, then doing a Light Speed Attack on him. He then freezed time and snapped his fingers and do a bunch of punches and kicks. He then used Chaos Lance, which Dedede got past but he came at him with the punch in the face and then slid him over as he got back up. Dedede got his hammer out and tried his luck by doing many hits with it, but it didn't do anything to Shadow at all, and he used then he did another Homing Attack straight at him and then kicked him in the face sliding him into the ground. Dedede's time was up, he knew it. Now it was Shadow's moment to finish it off. "CHAOS BLAST!!" After the explosion, there was no clue of where Dedede was but in the ground dead with blood spreading out of him. Shadow returned back to his normal form and he got out a Chaos Emerald to heal the damage and pain, then after that he went to look for Rouge, who surprisingly was in the far corner watching him fight against King Dedede. "Wow, I'm impressed with the way you fought" she said. "Told you, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform" Shadow replied with a big grin on his face. DBX! Category:EveriFera Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights